Goofy Filmography
.]] A list of every short, feature film and television show that Goofy has appeared in. Theatrical feature films and shorts 1930s *Mickey's Revue'' (1932) *''The Whoopee Party'' (1932) *''Touchdown Mickey'' (1932) *''The Klondike Kid'' (1932) *''Mickey's Mellerdrammer'' (1933) *''Ye Olden Days'' (1933) *''Orphan's Benefit'' (1934) *''The Band Concert'' (1935) *''Mickey's Service Station'' (1935) *''Mickey's Fire Brigade'' (1935) *''On Ice'' (1935) *''Mickey's Polo Team'' (1936) *''Mickey's Grand Opera'' (1936) *''Moving Day'' (1936) *''Toby Tortoise Returns'' (1936) (cameo) *''Moose Hunters'' (1937) *''Mickey's Amateurs'' (1937) *''Hawaiian Holiday'' (1937) *''Clock Cleaners'' (1937) *''Lonesome Ghosts'' (1937) *''Magician Mickey'' (1937) *''Boat Builders'' (1938) *''Mickey's Trailer'' (1938) *''Polar Trappers'' (1938) *''The Fox Hunt'' (1938) *''The Whalers'' (1938) *''The Standard Parade'' (1939) *''Goofy and Wilbur'' (1939) 1940s *''Tugboat Mickey'' (1940) *''Goofy's Glider'' (1940) *''Baggage Buster'' (1941) *''The Nifty Nineties'' (1941) (cameo) *''Orphan's Benefit'' (1941) (remake) *''The Art of Skiing'' (1941) *''The Art of Self Defense'' (1941) *''The Reluctant Dragon'' (1941) *''All Together'' (1942) *''Mickey's Birthday Party'' (1942) *''Symphony Hour'' (1942) *''How to Play Baseball'' (1942) *''The Olympic Champ'' (1942) *''How to Swim'' (1942) *''How to Fish'' (1942) *''Saludos Amigos'' (1943) *''Victory Vehicles'' (1943) *''How to Be a Sailor'' (1944) *''How to Play Golf'' (1944) *''How to Play Football'' (1944) *''Tiger Trouble'' (1945) *''African Diary'' (1945) *''Californy 'er Bust'' (1945) *''Hockey Homicide'' (1945) *''A Knight for a Day'' (1946) *''Double Dribble'' (1946) *''Fun and Fancy Free'' (1947) *''Foul Hunting'' (1947) *''They're Off'' (1948) *''The Big Wash'' (1948) *''Tennis Racquet'' (1949) *''Goofy Gymnastics'' (1949) 1950s *''Crazy Over Daisy'' (1950) (cameo) *''Motor Mania'' (1950) *''Hold That Pose'' (1950) *''Lion Down'' (1951) *''Home Made Home'' (1951) *''Cold War'' (1951) *''Tomorrow We Diet!'' (1951) *''Get Rich Quick'' (1951) *''Fathers Are People'' (1951) *''No Smoking'' (1951) *''Father's Lion'' (1951) *''Hello Aloha'' (1951) *''Man's Best Friend'' (1951) *''Two Gun Goofy'' (1952) *''Teachers are People'' (1952) *''Two Weeks Vacation'' (1952) *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' (1952) (cameo) *''How to Be a Detective'' (1953) *''Father's Day Off'' (1953) *''For Whom the Bulls Toil'' (1953) *''Father's Weekend'' (1953) *''How to Dance'' (1953) *''How to Sleep'' (1953) 1960s *''Aquamania'' (1961) *''Freewayphobia'' (1965) *''Goofy's Freeway Troubles'' (1965) 1980s *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' (1983) *''Sport Goofy in Soccermania'' (1987) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) (cameo) 1990s *''The Prince and the Pauper'' (1990) *''A Goofy Movie'' (1995) 2000s *''How to Hook Up Your Home Theater'' (2007) Donald & Goofy cartoons Besides his own solo cartoons and his supporting roles in the Mickey Mouse shorts, there were also made some theatrical shorts presented as Donald and Goofy cartoons (even though these cartoons are officially Donald shorts): *''Polar Trappers'' (1938) *''The Fox Hunt'' (1938) *''Billposters'' (1940) *''No Sail'' (1945) *''Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive'' (1946) *''Crazy With the Heat'' (1947) Television shows *''Walt Disney anthology series'' *''The Mickey Mouse Club'' *''The Mouse Factory'' *''Goof Troop'' *''Raw Toonage'' *''Bonkers'' **Cartoon Cornered **The Toon That Ate Hollywood **Dog Day AfterToon *''Mickey Mouse Works'' **A Midsummer Night's Dream **Around the World in Eighty Days **Babysitters **Big House Mickey **Car Washers **Computer.don **Daisy's Road Trip **Dance of the Goofys **Donald's Charmed Date (cameo) **Donald's Dinner Date **Donald's Goofy World **Donald's Halloween Scare **Donald's Valentine Dollar (cameo) **Futurmania **Goofy's Big Kitty **Goofy's Extreme Sports: Paracycling **Goofy's Extreme Sports: Rock Climbing **Goofy's Extreme Sports: Shark Feeding **Goofy's Extreme Sports: Skating the Half Pipe **Goofy's Extreme Sports: Wakeboarding **Goofy's Radio **Hickory Dickory Mickey **Housesitters **How to Be a Baseball Fan **How to Be a Gentleman **How to Be a Rock Star **How to Be a Spy **How to Be a Waiter **How to Be Groovy, Cool and Fly **How to Haunt a House **How to Be Smart **How to Camp **How to Ride a Bicycle **How to Take Care of Your Yard **How to Wash Dishes **Locksmiths **Mickey and the Color Caper **Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot **Mickey's Answering Service **Mickey's April Fools **Mickey's Big Break **Mickey's Mistake (cameo) **Mickey's Mixed Nuts **Mickey's Mountain (cameo) **Mickey's Remedy **Minnie Visits Daisy (cameo) **Organ Donors **Pit Crew **Pluto's Seal Deal (cameo) **Presto Pluto (cameo) **Roller Coaster Painters **Sandwich Makers **The Nutcracker **Turkey Catchers **Whitewater Donald (cameo) *''House of Mouse'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''Mickey Mousekersize'' *''Minnie's Bow-Toons'' *''Have a Laugh!'' *''Mickey Mouse'' **No Service **New York Weenie (cameo) **Stayin' Cool **Bad Ear Day **Ghoul Friend **Dog Show **Potatoland **Sleepwalkin' **Flipperboobootosis **Tapped Out **Third Wheel **The Adorable Couple (cameo) **Fire Escape **Down the Hatch **Goofy's Grandma **Mickey Monkey **Goofy's First Love **Workin' Stiff Direct-to-video movies *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' (1999) *''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' (2000) *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (2001) *''Mickey's House of Villains'' (2002) *''The Lion King 1½'' (2004) (silhouette cameo) *''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' (2004) *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2004) Category:Filmographies